


Creepypasta angst one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Creepypasta, Depends on how i feel., Fuck nathan he stole my poptart, Gen, Recomendation are welcome and appreciated, Sad, Self depreciation, Tags will be changed later when more chapters are added, all angst, maybe some fluff later on, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bad at descriptions and I usually write these at about 3 a.m so they are going to be bad. Sorry.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Jeff

It was supposed to be a simple night. One where they could all relax and enjoy some peace and quiet for once. After a long time of stress and high paced killing along with the police investigation of the woods times had been less than ideal. They were finally going to have some time to unwind and relax like they used to. They had even made a town run for party supplies and alcohol. I guess that where it started to go wrong in the first place. The town run. When they decided to bring Toby. 

It's really not Toby’s fault. He's just easily distracted. He gets excited over small things and town runs make him happy. He gets to see things he never sees in his forest hideaway. Slenderman had seen the sudden happiness at the mention of the run and had begrudgingly allowed him to go. It was for Toby after all. He deserved to be happy. After what he’d been through. But then again that is what led them to where they were now. It had started of docile and quiet with minor drinking and just conversation between them all. Then sally had been sent to bed and Slender checked out for the night. That's when the real party started. 

The alcohol intake buffed up to a ten and conversation turned into dancing, grinding, screaming. The party grew wild as all relaxed from tension filled months. Months of worry over things that all turned out fine in the end. It was unnecessary to worry about them in the first place but worry they had. 

Ben was currently passed out on the coach with a red cup in hand as L.J drew a mustache with a sharpie across his top lip. It was weird how domestic and childish professional killers who hurt others for fun could be.They were like a family. Together for the worst, to make fun of each other and cry together. It was almost like his old life. Before he had snapped. Before Lui hated him. Before he hurt everything that ever mattered to him. Before he had his goddamn smile haunting his face wherever he went. A smile that couldn't be erased no matter how hard he tried. A smile that is forever stuck with him just like the lives lost at his hands, under his knife. He was a monster of mass destruction. His only purpose was to destroy. To hurt. And then there's what made him this way.

Randy. The knife.The party.

The fire.

The fireworks that Toby had bought when in town. He had brought them out without any of them noticing. Soon fuses lit and things exploded. Nit just the fireworks. But jeff himself.

The flames. He felt them licking his body once more, consuming him. They ate away at once perfect skin as the bleach did its job of turning flesh ghastly. The fire ate away at pieces of Jeff's mentality. It burned down walls he didn’t know existed and destroyed what blocked his tender mind from the thoughts to come. It ate away a wall that held back the lust for blood. Not even a lust. Not a want. A need. He needed blood. The fire needed blood. The only way to put it out was to let it burn down to the blood. To let it burn off each piece of flesh until he was no longer. Until he was just blood. Blood that would finally put an end to the fire. The one growing not only over his skin but in his mind. He was caught in that past reality as those around him tried to comfort him.

He had shut off. He had closed down and fell with a wail crying out to any god who may hear him and free him of the chains holding him to the fire. He screamed for any god that may give him mercy and send him to a place where he could finally die without the fire crawling over him.

The others looked on worried as the fireworks had been put aside and they crowded at Jeffs side. He was void of emotion only staring ahead and whispering to himself over and over again. A whisper made into a rasp as his voice grew deadly and cold. He needed blood for the fire. He needed to hurt. He needed them to put out the fire, To end the fire. Thats why he killed. To end the fire growing in his mind. The one that broke his sanity and turned into a malevolent monstrosity. No longer would it be subdued by the blood of his own skin but that of others the way it had many times before? He reached for the nearest person. Faces he didn’t recognize flinched away as he grabbed out for a life. Who were they? Where was he? Where was his brother? He felt only confusion as the many shocked faces said words that sounded so close to his name yet so far. Then it turned black. The world turned empty as he floated in a void. He floated but not weightlessly. He floated with the effort of someone who knows they will drown if they soon don’t learn to swim. He floated in the dark pool he knew was waiting to drag him down just like everything before.

The broken sobs and wails of agony had woken Slenderman as he went outside and found his proxies, along with E.J and Helen standing over a fallen Jeff. He seemed to be under a great deal of stress as knocked him out and spoke no words and carried him back to the manor. There He would have E.J check the other over for injuries so he could dig into his mind for later questioning. 

Later when he woke slender had probed him with questions of his panic attack to make sure he would still be able to function properly come next mission. 

He was fine.

He had to be.

He didn't deserve empathy. He deserved to rot in hell for eternity among the flames he had already suffered enough from. He deserved the worst of the worst, not a pat on the shoulder and an, “It’s going to be okay.” He was a murder for christ sakes. Murderers don’t take sick days. They make them. He wasn’t allowed to feel bad. This was what came along with the job description, and he could suck it up and get over it. When others confronted him about the night before he played dumb and called it a drunk spell. He said he was fine. He’s always fine.

He has to be fine.


	2. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter for Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I write these late so they're bad. I don't even know why I post them.

It was supposed to be a prank.

Something harmless.

Something meant to tease.

But not to Ben. To him the water wasn’t a joke. To him the water was his worst fear. The thing that had killed him in the first place. The thing that had ended his life and sent him under icy ringlets of breached liquid.

The water had killed him.

L.J knew this.

So why.

They had all decided to go swimming. It wasn’t like anything bad could happen. They could always be brought to life again if anything under the surface of the lake was lurking. But Ben didn’t know they were going swimming. All he knew was that they were going out He didn’t know where. Just that they are leaving the mansion to do something and he was excited.

They left out for the place he feared most. The place he had been pushed under and tortured in. 

The place he had died.

Of course he chose not to swim and instead to stand near the water where it couldn’t reach him.

But L.J had to have his way. He always did.

The monochrome clown had thrown him into the water right where it was too deep for him to reach. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel. He was dead to the world when he was under the water and he hated it. He hated it so much he hurt. He needed to feel, and he needed to know that he was actually there and not just some ghost. He needed to breathe. 

The lake where he had drowned at the hands of his own father was icy. It was a thing of nightmares that plague him in the night when he woke up drenched in his own sweat which he then confused for water. He woke up and could no longer sleep and instead opted to cry to himself silently throughout the rest of the night.

He blamed the red eyes caused by his terror induced fear on the weed. He played it like every night he woke up so terrified that he shook for hours on end, that he had actually been smoking. As long as he hid it, no one had to know. Of course they knew he had drowned. They knew what happened, Yet he still pushed him into the water.

The night he died was still so vivid. So crystal. His father had brought him to the edge of the water. He had smiled a smile that ben had never seen on the man and threw him into the icy depths. But there his soul would not rest. As he sank under and ran out of precious oxygen his soul fought the battle at death's calvary front by its own and won. It brought Ben back for a second chance. He bloodied the man that took his life and started a new one with the others. But it still hurt.

The water is what took everything away from him. Happiness, a normal life, his mother, It took everything that ever meant anything and pushed in into a shallow grave that was dug unmarked. The lake had taken his life just like he had taken his fathers and it still scared him that maybe as a ghost he could still drowned. And maybe this time he wouldn’t get a second chance. This time he may actually die once again at the hands made of water that seeps into his lungs to embrace him from the inside. The water that held him there like chain suffocating him as he took his last breathe made of pure liquid and died there alone at the bottom of a lake. He had died alone where his father had tossed him, struggling for life. There he had died and suffered one of the world's most cruel deaths. Long. Drawn out. Tiring. He didn’t even know he was truly dead until he watched his own body float along the bottom of the lake where his bones lay tangled in the reeds. 

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the surface, he didn’t even remember going under anymore. He was stuck in a state of utmost shock and the situation and could barely recognize who had been able to pull him out. All he remembered was death. The old truth that life pulled from your head until it was coming. Death was what you really lived. Life was just to distract you from it. It was just there to bring your thoughts away from an imminent doom that was slowly approaching. Death. That's where his mind lay in a blank space of liquid space where mind met fantasy and the stars danced with the galaxy. His brain sat there where it escaped into reality. The actual reality the reality we know as death that we just see as the final stage when it's actually the whole game. That where his drifted as he lay there soaked on the shore of the lake with worried voices talking over each other.

Finally, the blurry lines of his vision cleared and he made out both E.J and Jeffs faces.

“Hey dude are you alright.” Jeff spoke in a worried tone to the blonde.

All he could do was mumbled in the direction of Jeff as he sat there still stunned as to what happened. He had once again almost drowned. He had felt the same helplessness he felt years ago when he had drowned for the first time to the hands of another. The nightmares weren’t the only bad things. The memories stalked him in his day to day business feeding of his energy and redirecting it to make more worries and anxiety. The memories he couldn’t escape. The memories became intrusive thoughts as he just tried to function normally and failed because of the things that haunted him in his own minds. The Things that plagued him with the fear of both living and dying since he was neither but instead what lay between. The memories could reach him anywhere while the dreams could only come for him in his sleep and not in the company of others. The memories hurt. They suffocated and pulled fingers tight around necks. Memories killed.

Just like water.


End file.
